Revulsion
by chibismiles5266
Summary: Neji is asked to help Hinata train and he takes advantage of the opportunity. Oneshot


**This is my first oneshot for Neji and Hinata. Ive been trying to write this one for a while now. Hopefully it's not too bad, and you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Revulsion**

He was attracted to her, he wasn't going to lie. It's nothing like love, however. It's just a small infatuation, and even that was a stretch.

It was rare to see her in the compound, not to mention outside its walls. But when he did see her it's like seeing her for the first time. He would stop and appreciate her precise and almost dance-like movements. It didn't surprise him how she still acted as the epitome of innocence, even as the years passed.

Glancing over, he mused how youthful of an appearance she had acquired. He didn't think she was gorgeous or even beautiful for that matter, she was just cute. Her eyes large and her face round, lips pouty and her cheeks pink from everlasting embarrassment. That is Hinata in a nutshell. And in all honesty, that's all he ever cared to notice.

Her training, he would never take seriously, along with all those missions she's assigned. It is all busy work for the Hyuga heiress.

So when her father asked him to assist her he felt all but compelled.

However, he _was_ obligated. There would never be a big enough perk when you were a branch member, no matter how remarkably close you were to its opposing leaders.

He wasted no time in notifying her. She was shocked to say the least, her expression looking grim with just the sight of him. Somehow he took pleasure in knowing she was uncomfortable.

Reluctantly she agreed to train with him, knowing she had no choice.

He took her past the compound and beyond the village. They went on for hours it seemed. It was when she began lagging when he finally thought to stop. He wasn't tired, but she looked close to death.

Anyways, he thought it most appropriate to rest in a clearing.

He turned subtly, and stared at her haggard form. Beads of sweat speckled her pale face and neck, as she closed her eyes and concentrated solely on her breathing.

"Not feeling well?" Neji asked.

Hinata immediately straightened her form. She was in complete denial.

He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling heavily amused by her evident struggle. He thought for a moment longer, keeping his eyes on her. Originally, he would have stuck with perfecting form, along with basic breathing techniques, which is something she clearly needed, but the image of her crumbling swept his plans aside.

She looked so out of place. He could tell she would rather be elsewhere. And when he took a step towards her, she reflexively took a step back. He cocked his eyebrow in response. He knew she had a habit of stuttering, and even fainting when the time was right, but to step back and away was something new.

He underestimated her discomfort. The more he analyzed her mannerisms, the clearer it all became. It was no wonder why their journey was so hard on her. She didn't like the leader.

Quickly, he decided on giving her a chance to leave.

So he told her to run- to run away from _him_.

She stuttered out a question as to why. And he only stared, waiting patiently for her to flee.

She swallowed, her throat feeling especially dry. Activating her byakugan, she took one last look back before disappearing.

Giving her a head start, he contemplated her expression. Curious, he began his chase.

* * *

Hinata hated being around him, especially if her father was there. It was like setting herself up for the inevitable comparison.

It wasn't a secret when it came to her strength. She wasn't going to deny it. She knew she wasn't particularly good at her trade, but she would try. If anyone knew how much she wanted to succeed they would be blown away. Her persistence was immeasurable as her determination.

She should not have been surprised when Neji came to her that morning. Her father had been pushing her to ask him for help. Hinata wasn't one to live in the realms of pride, but this punched a large hole in her nonexistent ego. Why would she want to ask help from someone who was just naturally skilled?

The amount of envy Hinata had for Neji overpowered any emotion she had for anyone.

She hated how everything was easy for him. It was proof that he was, indeed, the Hyuga prodigy. No one questions whether he would succeed or not. Everyone just knew he would. Everyone approved of him. Hinata, however, was on the other side of that spectrum, submerged in so much doubt she thought she would drown.

She didn't want to be near or around him. Not only was she envious of him, but she was disgusted with herself.

So as they walked, and her body ached, she thought only to concentrate on hiding her immense displeasure with the circumstances. In turn she became weak all too quick, and of course, he noticed.

She straightened herself, and tried her might not to just scream in frustration. She shook her head in response to his question. She could not be weak.

She stood as still as possible, feeling her heart beat irregularly. It was essential to keep her cool, but as he took a step into her space she couldn't help but to regain that imperative distance.

Silence took over and Hinata could see the wheels in Neji's head turning. She considered subtly, what the prodigy thought about her. She wondered if he ever thought of her as negatively as she thought of him.

Then he told her to run, to hide. And she questioned it, but she knew.

He wanted a chase.

Her mind went into overdrive as she activated her byakugan. Preparing herself to leave she took a quick glance back to see how completely unharmed he was. Chakra flowing through him like water down a stream.

She loathed him.

Hinata took off feeling the largest rush of adrenaline. She didn't realize how much she wanted to get away from him. Feeling her tracking skills engage as soon as she entered the forest, she knew she had to think fast. It was a goal to get farther and farther away.

She knew he would be close behind, if not already on top of her. She took to the trees, feeling at ease when she observed his lack of presence. Maybe she'd be able to get back home without him.

Halfway there she felt herself begin to drain. Her eyes were irritating her, and her legs were beginning to cramp. She stopped to lean against a tree, head sinking low; she closed her eyes and breathed. He would get to her before she made it back.

She no longer felt like being chased.

* * *

Neji watched the play of emotions on her face as she went on. Her agitation seemed to dissolve as soon as he was out of the picture, which was something he couldn't quite understand. Of course, they had a history together, one that could possibly traumatize her. But over time, people tend to forget. Apparently she wasn't one of those people.

He was quick to hide himself from her eyes when she cared to look. She was still so amateur. He watched as she continued ignorantly, her defenses down.

Abruptly now, he saw her stop. She looked like she was giving up.

He was almost offended. And as a reply to her white-flagged gesture he would make sure to get a rise out of her.

* * *

Hinata felt her face grow hot as he approached her. She couldn't face him.

He appeared sitting in front of her, almost as if he were waiting there the whole time. He was always one step ahead, and Hinata would always be a few steps behind. If things couldn't get any worse he casually began listing off her errors. Faulty steps and misjudged actions, mistakes he would never think to make.

Tears flooded her vision as she lifted her head.

Each mistake said by that arrogantly sounding tone echoed in her head. It was taunting.

He was close now as she pushed herself up and away from the tree. Summoning strength she looked at his impossibly stoic face.

He paused for a moment, staring back at her, "You…" He smirked curiously, "What's wrong with you?"

Hinata felt like she was being picked apart. This whole training fiasco suddenly felt like an analysis. That's when she realized he _knew_. She was in the process of being unveiled.

"Is it envy?" He finally asked.

Hinata swallowed, her body feeling fluid, as she delivered the most violent chakra enflamed shove. Her hands pressed hard into his shoulders. He stumbled back, caught off guard, feeling the chakra flowing through his arms take a stand still.

Never in a million years would he think little Hinata would be tough enough to defend herself. She was always so meek, and quiet, and to have her get gutsy was almost like a breath of fresh air.

Failing to falter, she continued in her hits. "Sh-Shut up!" she started, attacking each pressure point. "Shut up!" She yelled again, furiously.

Neji stood there, taking each hit, almost feeling numb to the touch. He realized, with a sick fascination, that he wanted her to hit him. He loved her viciousness. It was the most emotion Hinata ever showed, and to top it off it was towards him.

"Shut up. Shut up…" Hinata said now, tired as ever, yet she continued, pressing her hand into his chest languid-like.

Neji took a breath, energy escaping him. His head was dizzy and his balance was off.

Hinata leaned back into the tree as Neji's body sunk into hers. His forehead propped onto her shoulder, as his arms hung loosely at his sides. She held him up, knowing all too well the feeling of weakness. Her eyes closed, as she thought of nothing but composing herself. Though it felt like an impossible feat as she involuntary replayed the events of the last few minutes in her head.

There was no turning back.

They stayed this way until Neji took a grip of Hinata's waist. Hinata inhaled sharply, surprised at how fast he was recovering. However her intention was never to kill, only to hurt.

Anticipating his next move Hinata stood still. What else was she to do? She was tired of running – of hiding.

Latching onto her upper arm, his cheek pressed against her collar bone. He shouldn't have been so eager to move.

The silence along with Neji's lingering hands added to her already building anxiety. She spoke to lessen the thickened tension, "You are s-sick."

He laughed sluggishly. "Hypocrite…"

His breath made the skin of her neck tingle. "You let me hit you. You - you _liked_ it." She declared.

His hand weakly made its way up to her chest, "_You_ liked hitting me."

* * *

**So, that's all. I had fun writing this, however it did give me a headache. I hope it was worth it. :D**

**Review and tell me what you think. Your opinion is valuable.**

**Chibismiles5266**


End file.
